colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia Glacier
"I never should've worked for that bastard ... But he can't hurt me any more! And I'll NEVER get him get away with hurting ANYONE ever again!" ''- Glacier, on her employment with Komodo. Dr. Sophia Mentha Glacier is a scientist who previously worked for Komodo. Formerly Komodo's Head of Compulsion Technology in PulseTech, she specialises in physics and engineering. She is currently in hiding. Character Appearance She appears older than she is, with bags under her eyes and a near-perpetual frown. A deep scar crosses the right side of her face, from her jawline across her cheek to the side of her nose. She has short white-blue hair, and pale blue eyes. She normally wears a blue labcoat, with a darker grey shirt and trousers, and a necklace made of large blue faux pearls; she is also known to wear dark high-collar trenchcoats when 'undercover'. She also has a really impressive set of washboard abs for some reason. Personality She is jaded and somewhat grumpy. However, her hard shell is mostly due to Komodo's betrayal and abuse, and she has a soft, kind core. She truly believes in doing unto others what they'd do to her, but while she'd like to believe they'd treat her with kindness, she's been proven wrong, and so treats others coldly and warily. She's quite sweet to people she likes, namely Dr. LaPinsky. Skills and Abilities Science. She's also very good at disguising herself. History She was Komodo's first underling in PulseTech. She worked on Compulsion Technology, but was constantly being pushed into the deep end by Komodo, landing her in hot water and causing experiments or projects to spectacularly fail, often hurting outsiders or test subjects in the process. While this wounded Sophia's self esteem, Komodo insisted on her staying, and so she did - until the incident. She was responsible for creating the ComPulseChamber, and was present during the horrific accident that mutilated Dr Zachariah Spindle. After the incident, she became traumatised, and desperately tried to quit her job, only for Komodo to blackmail and bully her into resuming her work with him. While the subjects were collected for the Gehren Island experiment, she perfected the technology of compulsion, becoming a frightened and somewhat grumpy shut-in, much to the other doctors' confusion, although she gradually warmed up to Dr. LaPinsky. Although she managed to quietly suffer through accidents and tragedies for fear of Komodo's wrath, the breaking point for her was when she saw, first-hand, a 're-modelling' surgery take place. She notifed Komodo of this terrifying discovery, only for Komodo to come clean about the experiment's true, diabolical nature. This is what finally drove her to leave Komodo, but not before leaving notes for Dr LaPinsky, informing her that Komodo wasn't what he seemed, to leave, and to contact her as soon as she was safe. Hoping that her coworker and only friend would see through the lies and choose her over Komodo, she left, Komodo's eyes heavy on her back. Fearing Komodo's wrath, and knowing his power and his cruelty, Glacier was forced to drop off the map after recieving several threatening letters and gestures. In Colkiverse B, she is on the run, constantly moving from place to place in order to evade him. She still searches for LaPinsky, having never heard from her again and assuming that she also had escaped Komodo (after a phone call with Rupert, who confirmed that LaPinsky had disappeared), but due to her having to keep moving (and many libraries/archives being blown up due to it being Colkiverse B), she has no luck, and roams a broken world as a broken woman. In Colkiverse A, things are a tad brighter - she is under UNWD protection, and is aiding them in catching Komodo. Since it's the comfiest (and safest) place to be, she resides in the cosy Sarkham Psychiatric Hospital and Rehabilitiation Centre. She has archive documents and NEST reports mailed to her, and sometimes visits libraries and archives in disguise, trying to find any trace of LaPinsky still being alive. She has volunteered to aid in the rehabilitation of Zachariah Spindle, in the case that he is deemed insane and taken out of Sarkham and moved to the hospital. Trivia * Her middle name, Mentha, is also the name of a genus of plant in the mint family. This is a pun on her last name - Glacier - as in ''Glacier Mints. Category:Females Category:Normos Category:Scientists